Steven's Farewell
by Master Caxe
Summary: Short little one-shot about what I feel could happen at the end of the series. It's currently open-ended, so it can end however you guys want it to, though I may post another chapter in this at a later date.


**Hey guys! So, this has actually been mulling around my mind for some time, so I figured, let's give it a shot! Now, it's not all that long, but it is my first attempt at something more emotional than what I usually post. So, enjoy! **

**-MasterCaxe**

* * *

Today was a day unlike any other in Beach City, well, as unlike as it could get. Today was the day that our resident hero was leaving, for how long, not even the Gems knew. Currently, the four Gems and their no longer small charge were gathered inside the Temple, in front of them was a portal of swirling darkness. "Steven, you don't have to go you know, you could leave it to us. We can handle it." Pearl said, her head arched upward to look the boy in the eyes. Steven, now 17, stood at least a head taller than the Elegant Warrior, and was only slightly taller than Garnet.

"I know you're worried, Pearl. But I have to, if that message from my mom is right, I'm the only one that can do this." The boy replied, he firmly clasped the warriors shoulders, careful to not shove her into the floor. Years of training had given Steven abilities that not even the Gems knew he had, one of which was being stronger than even Garnet.

"But Steven, we...we aren't the Crystal Gems without you, what're we supposed to do?" The now shortest member of the imperfect yet perfect family said, Amethyst didn't react well to Stevens sudden growth spurt, but soon came to accept the fact that she would forever have to look up to speak to anyone. Steven sighed.

"Protect Beach City for me, my dad is still here after all, and Beach City is still in danger until I stop Onyx." He replied. Onyx was the Rouge Gem that had supposedly died in the Great Crystal War, it was he that Rose Quartz had warned Steven about in her message to him three years ago.

"Steven."

"Garnet, it's ok, I can handle this now. Thanks to all of your help, Pearl and Amethyst too. You guys have helped me achieve and do things I thought I couldn't do! It's because of you guys, that I can do this..." He lifted his shirt, the familiar gem that was present with him at birth had undergone some changes, it now sat in a gold base with a transparent yellow star in the center. The gem began to shine before Steven summoned his weapon: The same crystal shield from his younger years, and a large double edged sword made of a sturdy pink crystal. "Guys," he said, noticing each of the Gems sadness, "I'll be ok, really. Throughout my time with you three, you've all taught me valuable lessons, aside from the combat training." He paused, the teenage youth struggling to find the right words. The Gems knew this was something that he had always had difficulty with. "Garnet, you've taught me that it's ok to think outside the box, you've always supported my ideas, no matter how far-fetched they were." Garnets normally hard face cracked into one of her rare smiles. "Amethyst, you taught me to have fun wherever I am, in some of our more dangerous missions, you've always been upbeat in whatever we were doing, even when I wasn't." The smaller Gem's face began to contort in sadness, tears brimming in her normally cheerful eyes. "And Pearl, you've always been there for me, even when I screwed up. You're always looking out for me, and, I know when I was little you constantly worried about me, and I'm sorry." It was then that Pearl, who had told herself to hold back the now spilling tears. broke. She let out a sob and threw herself at Steven, sobbing loudly into his shirt, Amethyst, seeing the girl she looked to as her sister, soon broke too, and embraced the youth, matching Pearl's sobs with her own. It wasn't long before Garnet, the strongest of the three Gems, shed a few tears herself and joined in the now group hug. Steven hugged them tightly and chuckled, "Guys, you're getting my shirt wet.." The three Gems soon broke the hug, each wiping tears that they all knew would reform soon from their eyes.

"Steven..."

"Yes Pearl?"

"Promise us one thing, ok?" She said, her voice cracking with each word uttered.

"What's that?"

"Come back to us, ok?" He chuckled before turning to face the portal, before he stepped through, he uttered what the Gems had picked up as his signature phrase.

"You got it, dudes."


End file.
